Things Are Not Always As They Seem: AGAIN!
by Sakura kura
Summary: COMPLETE! Spin off of: Things are not always as they seam. Could Terri be the next Cardcaptor? R/R Please review, tell me what you think!
1. Chapter one: And so it begins

Things are not always as they seam  
  
AGAIN???  
  
Authors notes: This is a story taking place years and years after my story-"Things are not always as they seam.' Think of it as a spin off of what happened after. It would be recommended your read 'Things are not always as they seam first (and review of course) too understand this more fully. Thank you and enjoy my story, please review after as to of what you think of it!  
  
"Talking," 'thinking,' and you'll figure it out as the story progresses.  
  
*Normal P.O.V*  
  
"So do you think you did good on the test?" A young girl asked her friends. "Well I studied a lot, so I think I did, what about you Melissa?" Another girl asked the third person with them. "Yea I studied all last night too Kristin, did you Terri?" Melissa asked her friend who wasn't really paying attention. "Um, oh look there's my house got to go see you after Christmas break!" Terri yelled as she waved her friends' good-bye and ran in to her house.  
  
"Oh that was so close, I should really start studying for these tests," Terri said out load, " or stop asking them at question." She took off her winter boots and her jacket and put them in the closet beside the front door. 'It's too bad Kristin is going away. Kristin's going to see her grandparents in Florida, and Melissa has to stay here. I know you're thinking, 'why don't you hang around her, but I'm going to my aunts', who lives in Toronto.' Terri thought to her self.  
  
"Boring old aunts house, just as boring as it is here," The young girl thought out loud. "No one's ever home, no ones ever home here either," She went into the kitchen to see if there was any food. 'Nothing, the usual,' she cried out in her head. Walking over to the stairs then up to her room she thought, 'My aunt is always out at work, and this year she's on a business trip, I swear, I'm only there to water her plants.' Terri opened her bed room door and lied on her bed, staring out her window.  
  
"And dad's always in Vancouver during the Christmas holidays, he leaves tomorrow, so do I, I wish I could go with dad, but he only has enough money to send himself," Terri told her self out load again.  
  
* The next day*  
  
"Terri!" Some one called from out side her bedroom door. Terri rolled over not wanting to get up. "Terri, I have too go now, my plain leaves in two hours," her father walked in, and Terri sat up. "Bye Dad, I'll miss you," Terri hugged her dad and he left the room. She could hear him grabbing his luggage and opening the front door. "Be good for your aunt!" He yelled. "K!" Terri yelled back, and he closed the door as she fell back in bed. A few minutes later she dragged her self out of bed. She got dressed (wearing blue flares and a white turtleneck with two blue stripes on the arms near the shoulders). She then started packing. She looked under her bed and pulled out a suitcase and then pulled out an old photo album, which she put in the bag.  
  
After a few minutes of packing she thought she was done. Till she looked at her desk and saw one picture of her two friends (Melissa and Kristin), which she grabbed, a picture of her mother and father, which she grabbed too and a picture of two other friends with Melissa, Kristin and her self, which she also grabbed.  
  
She headed down stairs when she heard a car horn. "That must be my ride," Terri said out load. She threw on her coat and boots, grabbed her suit case (locking the door) and ran to the car, which held an aunt quietly wait for her niece.  
  
As they exchanged words, Terri got in the car. Over all it's a 35-minute ride to her house, which ended up being very quite. Terri watched the snow build up on the sides of the car until she noticed something familiar. "Here we are!" Terri's aunt informed her. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When all her luggage was brought up Terri sat on the couch by the door. She moved from her big three-story house, to a small three-bed room apartment, on the 25th floor of a 36-floor building.  
  
One bedroom was a spare, for Terri. One was a he 28-year old daughter (who no longer lived with her). And the other was her aunt. The apartment also included a pretty large kitchen, family room, bathroom and two closets.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat," 'yea right,' Terri though, "But I've got to go, I packed the fridge with enough food to last you two weeks, and there's two hundred and fifty so you can shop and what ever. Remember to water my plants, and I have a cat now, she's 2 years and usually stays in the other room, but she can come and go, feed her for me would you, Thanks. And don't go in my room okay, just stay out and everything will be okay, okay? Love you Marry Christmas, You know my number call me if there's a problem. BYE!" She left.  
  
'Holy crap she talks a lot," Terri said grabbing the t.v. Remote. She turned on the TV, flicking it around she came to the terrible thought that, "nothing is on."  
  
Moaning she grabbed her stuff, and went to her room to start unpacking, which she hated doing. The best part of coming to this terrible place was that her room had the balcony, but it was so small, so they made it too the guestroom. "Woah, lucky me," she thought as she finished unpacking. She quickly remembered the pictures and put one on the nightstand, one on the dresser and one the kitchen counter.  
  
"Meow" was heard from the other room. "The cat!" Terri, who loves cats, when to the other room, and opened the door for the lovely cat. She strolled out, a lovely colour of light Grey with dark Grey stripes going down her back with blue eyes and a blue collar.  
  
"AW! CUTE!" Terri yelled, which startled the cat and she dashed off. Terri slowly followed it, trying not to scare it. "Here kitty, Oh wait, how would it know it's a cat?" She thought out load and started following it again.  
  
The cat rubbed its body against a corner and then headed down a dark hall, which only led to two rooms. The second closet and her aunts room. Terri, still following the cat, which stopped at a slightly opened door, then disappeared behind it. "Oh no, I'm not sapost to go in there." The thought out load once again. "But, she's not here so too bad for her.  
  
Terri opened the door, which led to a room she never saw before. 'Wow!' should though, looking around. The cat was now on the bed lying down. Terri stepped into the room and noticed how big and dark it was. She flicked on the light. But nothing happened.  
  
She walked around to the other side of the bed. There wasn't much, a nightstand, a bookshelf with like four books in it. Then there was one book on top of it. "It's glowing, but it can't be reflecting light, it's so dark in here." Terri picked up the book, and read "Sakura" which was written on the cover.  
  
Authors notes: Will Terri be the next Cardcaptor? A bit of a bio. Of Terri: Age: 13 Hair: Blonde Location: Currently Toronto Canada But originally lives in Berry Canada. Eyes: Green Parents: Mother and father separated. Mother unknown location, Terri lives with father. Please review this story, and do you think I should continue? Is this too long? Should I stop now? Thanks a lot for reading and remember things will never be what they seem! 


	2. Chapter two: Finding the cards

Things are not always as they seem  
  
AGAIN!!! Chapter Two Authors note: Thank you goes out to Polgara-C for pointing out the spelling mistake! Thanks! Anyway this is chapter two too my spin off of Things are not always as they seEm, called things are not always as they seEm AGAIN!  
  
What's happened so far? Terri went to her aunt's house, only too find out she'd be left alone for two weeks, including on Christmas! She lets her aunts cat out the bag, or should I say room? (Yes I should). Terri follows the cat into her aunt's room, where she was not allowed to go in. Inside was a book that's title read, Sakura. Is this Sakura's book? How did Terri's aunt get it? You can only find these questions out when, you release that things may not always be as they seem!  
  
"Sakura," Terri repeated too herself. She placed her hand on the book. Running it along the side she stopped when there was a clasp, which was keeping the book closed. She moved her thumb up too open it when the phone rang, started she dropped the book. "The phone, who could it be?" Terri asked her self, she looked at the alarm clock on her aunts' nightstand and the time read 1:30 PM.  
  
"So late," She told her self, and walked out of the bedroom, as the phone continued to ring, went into the kitchen and picked up the phone. "Hello, Terri here," She said, with a slight studded in her voice. She was slightly nervous about having to talk too her aunt's friends, they always yelled.  
  
But much to Terri's relieve, it was her dad. "Hey Terri, I just called to say I'm here in Vancouver with your grandma, and I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" He asked, in a rush voice. "Yea fine dad, see you in two weeks, okay? I love you, bye." She said ready too hang up the phone, to get back too, 'her book.' "Okay bye sweetie," He hung up and so did she.  
  
"Why would he care if anything was wrong? It's not like he's going to fly back from Vancouver just to help me up if I fell or something," She said to herself. "OH YEA!" She yelled jumping up. "Kristin is going to be at the air port in an hour, I can see her again!" Terri ran too the phone and called her friend.  
  
"Terri?" A girl who was obviously speaking on a cell phone asked. "Yes, it's me, I'm staying in Toronto, I have a Christmas gift for you, I mailed one too Melissa, but I forgot to give you yours, so I'll meet you at the airport, okay?" She blurted out in a minute. "Yea sure" Kristin agreed. "I have to go, talk to you later, bye." "Bye!" They both hung up and Terri fell on the coach, overly happy.  
  
But just as soon as she sat down, she shot back up, remembering the book. She walked too the room and got on her knees, taking the book in her hands. She lifted her hand to the clamp and opened it. "Cards, pink cards," Terri said so shocked, but so amazed she had to take a card. She lifted the first card and saw the picture.  
  
The young girl she was looking at was obviously at least 16, and she was very pretty. "She's so pretty," And in an instant, Terri swore on her life the picture then smiled. "Oh God!" Terri jumped to her feet, spilling the cards on the floor, and the book too the floor as well. Most of the cards were on the floor, but there was at least one in the book.  
  
Still holding the card, Terri looked at it, and realized the wand she was holding, started glowing. Terri, terribly freaked out now, but still hanging on to the card, then fell back down with a load bang. She looked at all the cards and some of them lifted in to the air, and started hovering some 30 centimeters in the air.  
  
"Wha-t" Terri spat out. She reached for the cards but in an instant she saw them fly off, she jumped up to try too grab them, but they were much too fast. "How am I going to expli- -" Terri's thought was interrupted when she saw the cards starting to sink into the ground. Dropping to her knees she picked up a card. The card then melted and sunk into the ground.  
  
"Oh no," Terri said, "SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!" Terri yelled, tears in her eyes. She slammed her fist down on the ground, hitting the almost empty book. "Huh," She inquired, looking at the book she hit. She picked up the book, with a flashlight that was under her aunt's bed.  
  
Flicking on the flashlight, she examined the book with her eyes. Noticing the cards left, she put the book down and picked up the cards. There were three cards. Looking at them closely she read, "Shadow, Firey, Float," she smiled. "What kind of gay names," But once again was intrupted when the book started too glow.  
  
Appearing from the book, was a small yellow bear like thing that greeted the girl quite happily, "YO!" Terri looked at the yellow, teddy bear like thing and yelled, "CUTE!" So load the cat ran out of the room. She grabbed the bear and hugged it. "HEY! Let me go" Kero jumped out of her grip and back on to the book. "I'M Keroberos!" He announced. "And, you just let the Sakura cards escape, you know what that means, (blank look on Terri's face) YOU HAVE TO GET THEM BACK!" Kero smiled.  
  
"I should really be freaked out by you, you know," She commented. "Yea, not every day I meet a talking stuffed animal like thing," She thought out load to her new friend. "Yup," he said, making the book glow. "Oh god, there's another one of you!" She smiled. "Not quite," He said, as a star key came from the book.  
  
"This is for you," He said. "Terri, you are now, a CARD CAPTOR!" He yelled. A bit confused, she gave off a weak smile. "Card" She started. "Card captor, one who catches the cards', which escaped from the book," He proudly announced. "Yes, but what about those?" She asked, pointing at the ones that were left. "AHA!" He said jumping up and grabbing them. "These are yours, they have magic powers, you must go around town and what not and use them to catch other cards," He explained. "So write your name on them!" Terri took the book, and the cards, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Placing the cards on the table, she grabbed a pen that was on the counter, and sat down at the table with the book and cards. As she wrote her name, Kero joined her.  
  
(This time is designated for Kero showing her how to use the wand and the cards)  
  
  
  
One Hour later:  
  
  
  
Sakura returned her wand to the key, put it around her neck, and grabbed the book (which held the cards) and put them in a bag. She grabbed a small gift and put it in her backpack as well. "Kero, I have to go out, do you want to come with?" She asked as she put on her boots. "Where you going?" Kero flew up too her bag, which was on the floor at the door. "To the air port, I have to give something to a friend," She pulled on her winter jacket. "Sure," he answered, trying to get in the bag.  
  
"It's too small, can't I just fly beside you?" He asked. "NO! People may see you," She stated. "I'll carry you then, Okay?" she asked zipping up her bag, and throwing it on her back over both shoulders. "Sure," he said. Terri grabbed her newfound friend and headed out, locking the door behind her.  
  
Down the elevator and threw the front doors she went, Kero held pressed agenst her chest, held with both hands. As she ran too the airport, which was about a block away, it started snowing more and more.  
  
'Is this who I saw in my dreams? Is that why I'm not afraid of this little guy? I should be screaming my head off, but I'm not scared at all, why?' She thought too her self as she ran across a street. "What's with this cardcapturing? Why me? Does my aunt know about Kero? Does she know my new mission? Should I go along with this? Yes, I will, I will be, a CARDCAPTOR!"  
  
Authors notes: Terri is the new cardcaptor! She made a vow to be one, but what about after her first capture? Does her aunt know anything of this?  
  
A bit of a bio. Of Kristen:  
  
Age: 13  
  
Hair: brown  
  
Location: Toronto airport  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Parents: Mother and father live together, going to visit grandparents  
  
Please review and check back later, for chapter three! Remember to safety counts, because things are still not as they seem! 


	3. Chapter three: And then it was three

Things are not always as they seem  
  
AGAIN!  
  
Chapter three  
  
  
  
Terri ran along the sidewalk beside tall business buildings. She avoided the very few people who were on the sidewalk. The snow started coming down so hard she could barley see. "Awe, I hate this, all the time, I should have remembered to give her gift before," Terri said outload. Kero over heard this, "What gift? Where are we going?"  
  
"Airport, I have a Christmas gift for my friend, and she's going on a plane to Florida," She spat out, trying to catch her breath as they stopped at a pair of street lights. The light changed and they ran across. She went up a small hill into a parking lot. Across the parking lot and into the air port building.  
  
Terri crossed the airport, to where there were a few benches and sat down, taking off her bag. Kero jumped onto the chair beside her. "So, this is Christmas? Last time it was summer." Kero thought outload. "Last time? Last time what? You were out of the book?" Terri sat up.  
  
"Uh, yea, what year," Kero paused, "are we in?" "2010" She blankly said. (Okay sorry people I had to change it because before Sakura was 16 or w/e and that would have been 2006 so I upped the years don't cry please). "2010, so long." Kero told him self. "So Kero- -" She was interrupted. "TERRI!" A voice was heard yelling her name. Terri shot up. Kristin ran from the front entrance to Terri. "Kristin, so glad to see you," Terri started, and pulled out a gift. "This is for you, Merry Christmas."  
  
Kristin took the gift and smiled. "Thanks," She put the gift in a bag, and pulled out something, in red rapping. "And, for you," She gave it to her young friend. She stood there and took her gift. None of her friends had ever given her a gift before. "Thanks," Terri smiled, "I'll miss you, good bye." "Bye" Kristin bent down and grabbed a bag and ran off waving, "Thanks, see you at school!" Terri waved.  
  
She sat down, present in hand, and closed her eyes. Kero looked up at her, and climbed onto her lap. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I feel like something, I've never felt this way before, it's hard to explain, like when I held the clow book." She opened her eyes and looked at the wonderful yellow plush on her lap.  
  
Kero grinned, "You're a fast learner, it's a Sakura spirit, it's close, but It might not attack," Kero coaxed the young girl. "It's okay, it'll be a day or two until it attacks, it's pretty far away." Terri nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry, are you?" Terri stood up. She grabbed her pack back, putting it over both shoulders. "Yea sure, I like too eat once in a while, just a bit," Kero said, as she picked him up. They walked threw the airport, which was slightly crowded, as they looked for a good restaurant. In the end they decided too go to a Tim Hortians. (For all you Americans out their Tim Hortians is the best donut place in the world!) She took a place in line and ordered a bagel, toasted, with butter, two hot chocolates, and two donuts, honey dip, and vanilla dip. She sat down at a table against the wall, and out her bag up, like a wall, so no one would see Kero.  
  
She gave him a donut and he ate it in two bites. She gave him a hot chocolate and the other donut. After she finished she took him and her hot chocolate (and bag) out of the restaurant.  
  
Suddenly the airport shook and she fell, spilling her drink. He drink was spilled all over the floor, Terri noticed this and got up. "I was wrong it's attacking now," Kero yelled jumping to the floor.  
  
"Flights 247, 454, 209, 486, 338, 854 and 127 will be canceled until further notice, a major snow storm has blown in with freezing rain and sleet, sorry for this inconvenience," A man read over the P.A. system.  
  
"Flight 209 is Kristians flight," Terri shockingly said. "It's the clow cards. But there acting so early, and now it's not just one, it's three or four." Kero said in unison with Terri.  
  
"These things attack? I thought- -" "Yes, now we must go out to the back," Kero jumped into her arms again. "You mean, where the plains are?" Terri said, not wanting to go. "Yes, no one will see there, and that's the best place, because that's where the storm is." Kero informed her as she started walking to the back.  
  
"We have to battle a storm, isn't that like nature though?" Terri confusedly stated. "No the Sakura card."  
  
* * *  
  
Taking some ten minutes to get around to the back, avoiding people and what not, she stood behind a plane, so the people wouldn't be able to see her threw the window.  
  
"Now release the wand!" Kero yelled, his voice muffled by the snow. " Key of Sakura, Grant me your powers, give forth to a new day of age, Release!" The key turned into the star wand.  
  
"Hmm, I'll use, this!" She threw out a card and yelled. "FLOAT!" She hit the card with the wand and it came free. "Okay now float, lets attack!" Terri said with no idea what the float does. Th float lifted her and she yelled, "What the heck is this thing doing?" Terri was freaking out and Kero rolled his eyes.  
  
"The float card makes you float," Kero unamused said. "Really?" Terri blankly said. "She returned the card and went back on the ground.  
  
"Okay so Kero, what do we do?" "I thought you knew," Kero blankly stated. "Well, I also thought float attacked" she reminded him. "True," He nodded in agreement. "Now release the shadow card," Kero directed.  
  
"Shadow!" Terri yelled. "Now command it to get the Sakura cards and trap it in ones self," "uh, do what he said." The shadow card did so, and within a few minutes three big black balls, the size of a horse were floating infront of Terri. Kero flew up to the first one.  
  
"This is the snow card," Kero pointed to it. "Okay, Snow card, return to Sakura's form!" She yelled, as a beautiful girl appeared infront of her. 'Snow" She thought to herself. The snow went into the card form and flew into Terri's hands; she put it in her pocket.  
  
"The freeze" Kero flew to the next one, as the snow started disappearing. "Freeze card return to Sakura's form!" A whale like creature appeared infront of Terri, and then went into its card form, and flew to Terri, who put it in her pocket as well.  
  
The ice started melting. "The last card, I'm not to sure, return the shadow." Terri did so. A young girl wearing what looked like a blue jump suit and an odd hat jumped to the ground.  
  
"Awe she's so cute!" Terri went to hug the girl but she jumped away. "Don't that's not a girl, that's a Sakura card, the Rain card." Kero jumped infront of Terri.  
  
"Seal it now!" Kero yelled. Terri raised her arms, ready too seal it, when it jumped into the sky. "Oh no," Terri looked up at the once clear shy which started too darken. Suddenly it started pouring rain so hard Terri could barley stand up.  
  
"Kero" Teri whispered. "It's so, cold" She started shaking, and Kero understood. "You have to finish this, then you can go home. It'll be okay, just used the firey card." Kero helped her up. "Firey" she said, almost fainting.  
  
Firey attacked the rain, and the card dropped to the ground in pain. "Do it!" Kero yelled. "Rain, return to Sakura's form!" The card went back to it's original form and flew to Terri, she put it in her pocket and sat down, wet, cold, and almost frozen.  
  
Terri returned the wand and took a few deep breathes, finding it quite hard too breath. Kero picked her up by the neck of her coat and pulled her into a standing position.  
  
Barley able to stand, she looked at Kero. "Float!" She released and sat down again. The float took her high into the sky and to the balcony of her apartment. With most of her body froze she returned the card and fainted on the spot. "Terri!" Kero dove for her and caught her at the last second.  
  
He dragged her inside and lay her on the floor. "Terri, Terri, wake up!" Kero pushed against her body, trying to get her to wake up. "TERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIII!"  
  
Authors notes: Hey so you people like it? Terri's frozen basically, will she get up? Will she die, will she be sick? What's happening??????? Remember to review and watch for chapter four! And you must always stay warm in the cold when you realize, things are not always, as they seem yet again. 


	4. Chapter four: Was it really ment to be?

This are not always as they seem, AGAIN! Chapter four  
  
Authors Notes: I hope this makes sense, I hope you like it, please Read and review, I need reviews, I do. Sorry this took so long people, I've been busy. Anyway, enyoy!  
  
Terri wasn't moving and Kero couldn't wake her. He was getting more worried by the minute. 'I must call on the clow cards to help me heal her,' Kero thought to himself. He sat on the ground beside Terri, and started to concentrate. His focus was to focus the energy of the clow cards, to help Terri recover. She was suffering from phenomena, but should have been able to wake up.  
  
'Common, focus.' Kero was struggling to focus the power of the clow cards to help Terri. "This never happened before, Could this mean? Are the clow cards not meant for Terri? I- -" "Ke- - - - ke-Kero!" Terri said so softly, he could barley hear her. "Terri?!" Kero jumped. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes" Terri paused. "No," She said as she thought over the question. "Kero, I'm cold." "Yes, I know, but you have to get up," He calmly said, trying to talk to load. Terri slowly lifted herself up, VERY SLOWLY. And opened the door, walked in and sat at the kitchen table.  
  
Kero closed the door behind her and flew up behind her back. As he swept the snow off her back he asked, "Can you sense the clow cards?" He finished and sat in front of her. For a moment, there was silence, but then Terri got up and walked toward the bathroom. "Not now Kero, I'm cold, I'm taking a bath," She closed the bathroom door behind her.  
  
As Kero heard water fill the bathtub he thought to him self. 'It wasn't the clow cards that help her recover, it was herself. If I couldn't channel the energy to help her, then she must not be strong enough to collect the cards. Or," Kero looked away, regretting what he was thinking. "Or Terri's destiny, lay not within the clow cards, but with something else. And the only reason she released the clow cards, was because she is a descendent of Sakura."  
  
Kero flew to the bathroom door and sat down, leaning against it. "She could control the clow cards, but just barley, they could probably sense Sakura, and felt they should return. And if that is true, When Terri wrote her name on them, (at the air port when all you people reading this weren't looking) Would have disappeared by now. And the Sakura cards shall escape again." Kero paused. "I must check the cards, if the names gone, Terri's not the new card captor, and her memory of us ever meeting, shall be gone, forever!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Terri changed and came out of the bathroom, almost squishing Kero. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you Kero." "Give me the Sakura cards" He flew up to her height. "The cards? Uh, hold on," She ran into her room and grabbed the cards, came out, handed them to Kero, and headed for the living room.  
  
He carried them in and sat on the table. She threw herself down and looked at Kero. "You remind me of something, you know that?" She commented the yellow bear. He looked up. "Of what?" Terri sat up, "Well it's just, My mother had a doll, well more of a stuffed bear. My grandmother made it, who gave it to her child, who gave it to me, it's in my room, she made it when she was about my age. She said it reminded her of someone. And you remind me of it." Kero looked back at the cards and sighed.  
  
"You only opened the Sakura book because, because Sakura was your Grandmother, and it was a mistake you opened it. I was sapost to stay under Sakura command, but, since your related, the cards felt close to you, and let you open them. If you look where you signed, your name is gone, because you weren't sapost to use them, you weren't sapost to open the book, but." Kero looked away from Terri.  
  
"You mean? But then, why did the cards escape, wouldn't they be back in the book now? Since it wasn't my turn to, uh, catch them, or what ever, won't they just come back?" Terri yelled, running for her room to check the book. "They already came back," Kero looked at her from the corner of his eye. "But how do- -" Terri started, but stopped when Kero started toward her. "Come" Kero flew past her and into her room.  
  
Kero took the Book and sat on the floor, as Terri turned on her light and joined him. He opened the book and must to her demise, the cards were there. She grabbed the book and took the first card and flipped it over, it was the girl. Now that she was in the light she could see it must better. She read the name, "Sakura," She paused. "Isn't Sakura the owner of the book though?" Terri closed the book and stared at the girl. "Yes, indeed she is" Kero replied. "But then, according to you, wouldn't this make her my, grandmother?" ".Yes." Kero stalled, knowing what must happen.  
  
"Can she help me? She has to undo this, or erase this, or something, if I'm not to be the next Cardcaptor, then, I, But, How can we make this better Kero? Can she help us?" Terri started to panic. "Terri, she will help us, but you will not know it," Kero looked away. "Kero?" Terri asked, confused. "Sakura will erase your memory, the cards memory and my memory of this ever happening, you will not know of the cards, nor will you know me, or any of this that has happened tonight. I'm sorry Terri, it just wasn't meant to be." Kero flew toward her and took the Sakura card, with Terri still in shock.  
  
Authors Notes: Sakura's going to erase there memory? What will happen to Terri? To Kero? Sakura? The Cards? What will happen to this story? You'll never know until you realize things are not always as they seem! PLEASE Review my story! ^-^ 


	5. Chapter five: In the end

Things are not always as they seem  
  
AGAIN!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Authors notes: This is the last chapter to this story. I hope you all like it, I've tried very hard on this. I know I stopped for a while, but I have homework, and a major writers block . Well anyway, read and review and always enjoy, ha! And I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, we all know that the wonder and brilliant Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura and no one else does. Don't sew me all I have is some pennies, and there mine, all mine! Anyway, read, enjoy, you know the drill!  
  
"Sakura, Master of the cards, remember the past, forget the present, and look on towards the future, and help us to do so as well," Kero calmly said to the card. It started glowing and Sakura appeared. She knelt down beside the hovering Kero and embraced him. "Kero," she softly said. "It's been, much to long, really it has." Kero nodded and broke away from the embrace.  
  
"You know what you must do, Sakura," Kero muttered, almost wanting to be unheard. With Terri, it was almost like being with Sakura again, but as soon as Sakura erased their memory, he'd forget her, and forget meeting Sakura again. He was getting old, and was too used to this happening.  
  
"Of course, Kero-san." Sakura held of her hand, and the star key in Terri's pocket flew into Sakura's hand, and turned into the wand. She held is up, and all the cards started to fly out from the book and seemed to denigrate into the wand, as a blinding light was given off. After a moment of silence, in her hand appeared a bow and arrow. "Good bye Terri, even though I don't know you well, I won't ever forget you." She took aim at the surprised Terri who stood up. "Wait, we can work this out, I'm sure," Terri shakily stood up, and started to back up, step by step until she hit the wall. "Goodbye," Sakura let go of the arrow and all Terri could see was light. The room got brighter and brighter, until all she saw was white. No table no bed, no Sakura no Kero, just, white.  
  
The arrow hit her with such a force but didn't hurt her at all. She fell to the ground gripping he stomach, but it didn't hurt. It was more like she was put to sleep. She fell on the ground and closed her eyes, drifting away from the magic. 'Ring" the phone rang in the back round.  
  
"But who will look after the cards?" A sleeping Terri asked. "Don't worry Terri, things will be fine, but this was not the path for you the cards will go to a new master, to the true master, to who it was destine to be with. But for now, this shall be nothing but a dream to you, goodbye Terri, goodbye." The voice faded from existence, and Terri woke up. 'Ring' the phone called out again.  
  
Terri sat up. She was on the sofa, with the converter in her hand. "TV?" She asked out load, dazed. She looked up and saw the TV; it was on the shopping network. 'Ring!' The phone cried out. "Oh, the phone," Terri got up, a little dizzy and got the phone in her room.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, half dazed. "Terri?" A voice over the phone asked. "Yes?" She responded, lying down on her bed. "Is everything okay? I had a feeling something had gone bad," It was Terri's aunt. "Huh, what? Oh, no, everything's fine" Terri pulled out a stuffed bear from her suitcase. "Okay, well you just stay out of my room, and I'm sure everything will be okay, I've got to go, good bye Terri," She said, as did Terri and they hung up.  
  
Terri lifted the golden bear up and looked at it. "You remind me of someone, someone, but, who? I know there was someone. But bears don't talk. What did my mom call you again? Oh yea, Kero." She hugged him. "Hmm, I had a dream about you Kero, I think, I can't exactly remember it." Terri sighed. "But it must have just been a dream, there's not such thing as magic, or those things, what were they? Sakura cards? And Bears will never talk, or fly." Terri looked at her stuffed Kero. "But then again, things are not always as they seem."  
  
Authors Notes: That is the end of Things are not always as they seem, Again! Hope you all liked my story. Please Review, and read my other stories. Oh and I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, though I do on Terri and her friends ^-^. 


End file.
